Inna Śmierć
by AllKnowsWho
Summary: Harry Potter ginie z ręki Lorda Voldemorta i zostaje wysłany do alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której rodzi się jako brat Syriusza Blacka.


_**Rozdział 1 - Nowa Wielka Przygoda**_

 _ **2 maja 1998 - Hogwart**_

 _Harry i Voldemort spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, Voldemort pochylił głowę w bok myśląc i straszny uśmiech wykrzywił jego bez wargą twarz._  
 _-Harry Potter- Powiedział, miękko. - Chłopiec, który przeżył._  
 _Żaden śmierciożeca się nie poruszył. Czekali, każdy czekał na rozwój wypadkók. Hagrid szarpał się, Bellatrix z trudem łapała powietrze, a Harry pomyslał o Ronie, Hermionie, Ginny i wszystkich innych, którzy wciąż będą walczyć. Voldemort podniósł różdżkę i przemówił._  
 _-Więcej się nie spotkamy Harry Potterze - pomyślał chwilę - Myślę, że śmierć w barwach Godryka Ci się spodoba._  
 _Harry spojrzał spowrotem i zapragnął, żeby to się stało teraz, szybko, tak długo jak jeszcze jest wstanie powstrzymać strach. Zobaczył ruch ust, fala ognia oraz potworny ból, a po chwili wszystko zniknęło._

 _Leżał twarzą ku ziemi, wsłuchany w ciszę. Był całkowicie sam, nikogo innego tu nie było. Sam nie był pewien gdzie się znajduje. Po dłuższej chwili dostarło do niego, że musi istnieć, w końcu leżał na jakiejś powierznich, a jego zmysły działają. Prawie tak szybko jak doszedł do tego wniosku Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jest nagi. Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że ciągle widzi._  
 _Usiadł i spojrzał na siebie, jego ciało było nietknięte. Rozejrzał się i odkrył, że znajduje się w jasnej mgle. Wtedy hałas dosięgnął go przez nicość, małe bębnienie, które przejeło go nieprzyjemnym wrażeniem. Po raz pierwszy od chwili gdy się ocknął, chciał być ubrany._  
 _Ledwo chwilę po tej myśli, szaty pojawiły się w niewielkiej odległości, założył je. Wstał rozglądając się wokół. Im więcej patrzył tym więcej dostrzegał, był w jakimś wielkim kopułowatym pomieszczeniu o szklanym dachu. Być może był to pałac, wszystko było ciche_  
 _z wyjątkiem dziwnego bębniącego hałasu. Harry obrócił się spokojnie w miejscu, a jego otoczenie wydawało się kształtować przed nim. Szeroko otwarta przestrzeń, jasna i czysta, pomieszczenie większe niż Wielka Sala, było kompletnie puste. Był tam sam z wyjątkiem rzeczy, która była źródłem hałasu. Miała kształt małego nagiego dziecka, zwiniętego na ziemi, jego skóra była, obdarta. Leżało trzęsące się na ziemi, gdzie zostało zostawione, niechciane, wystawione na widok i walczące o oddech. Przerażało go ono, przypuszczał, że było małe i bezbronne jednak odrzucało go, zbliżył się do niego. Chciał mu pomóc i je pocieszyć, ale niemógł się przemóc, by się do niego zchylić._  
 _\- Nie możesz mu pomóc. -_  
 _Okręcił się wkoło. Albus Dumbledore zmierzał ku niemu, wesoły i wyprostowany, noszący szaty w odcieniu błękitu północy._  
 _\- Harry - Rozłożył swoje ramiota szeroko, obie jego dłonie były nienaruszone. - Wspaniały chłopcze. - - Odważny, odważny człowieku. Przejdźmy się. -_  
 _Oszołomiony, Harry podążył za Dumbledore`m, który oddalał się od miejsca gdzie leżało dziecko._  
 _\- Przecież Pan jest martwy. - powiedział Harry_  
 _\- Ależ oczywiście. - rzeczowo odpowiedział Dumbledore_  
 _\- Więc, ja też jestem martwy? -_  
 _\- Ach - powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się smutno - To jest dobre pytanie, nieprawdaż? Ogólnie biorąc, drogi chłopcze myślę, że nie. -_  
 _\- Nie?- Powtórzył Harry_  
 _\- Nie - powiedział Dumbledore_  
 _\- Ale ja powinienem umrzeć, nie broniłem się. Zabił mnie! - Wykrzynął Harr.y_  
 _\- A to, - rzekł Dumbledore, - jak sądzę, odbrobinę zmieniło postać rzeczy. -_  
 _Smutek wydawał się emanować z Dumbledora, jego twarz postarzała w oczach._  
 _\- Wyjaśnij. - Powiedział Harry._  
 _\- Ty już wiesz - Powiedział Dumbledore._  
 _\- Pozwoliłem mu zabić mnie, powiedział Harry. - Nieprawdaż? -_  
 _\- Ależ tak, więc jak już rozumiesz część jego duszy, która w tobie była zginęła - Dumbldor powiedział, przytakując głową._  
 _-... zginęła? -_  
 _-Oczwyście, zniszczył ją, więc twoja dusza jest czysta i całkowicie twoja własna, Harry -_  
 _\- Więc to co tam leży - zadrżał - To jest on? -_  
 _\- To coś, jest poza zasięgiem nas obu. - Powiedział Dumbledore_  
 _\- Ale jeśli Voldemort zabił mnie, a tym razem nikt nie zginął za mnie, to jak mogę żyć? -_  
 _\- Voldemort użył do odrodzenia się twojej krwi Harry - zaczął Dumbledore - krwi, która Cie chroniła, a która związała Ciebie z jego życiem, póki magia krwi trwa i ty trwasz Harry. -_  
 _\- Pan wiedział o tym? Wiedział o tym od zawsze? -_  
 _\- Zgadywałem. A moje przypuszczenia były zazwyczaj dobre. Lecz teraz stajemy przed innym problemem, mój chłopcze. - Westchnął Dumbledore._  
 _\- Jakim problemem? -_  
 _\- Twoje ciało zostało zniszczone więc nie możesz do niego wrócić, jednak twoja dusza wciąż jest związana z życiem. -_  
 _\- Wrócić? - Harry zapytał zaskoczony._  
 _\- Tak wrócić Harry. Póki Voldemort żyje i ty jesteś związany z życiem. - Odrzek Dumbledore ze spokojem. - Nie umniejsza to oczywiście twoich cierpień związanych z zaklęciem, którego użyła na Ciebie - Dodał smutno._  
 _\- Bądź co bądź teraz czuję się świetnie, tak właciwie gdzie jesteśmy? - powiedział Harry._  
 _\- W sumie miałem się Ciebie spytać, jak uważasz gdzie się znajdujemy - rzekł Dumbledore._  
 _Harry rozejrzał się i po namyśle stwierdził - Myślę, że to dworzec Kings Cross. -_  
 _\- Dworzec Kings Cross? - spytał Dumbledore - Więc może powinieneś wybrać pociąg, którym wróciszj. -_  
 _\- Wrócę gdzie? Przecież sam Pan powiedział, że moje ciało już do niczego się nie nada. - stwierdził Harry._  
 _\- Nie wiem, mój chłopcze... drogi losu są nieznane tak samo jak nieznana jest ścieżka, którą będziesz podążał. Myślę, że czas się pożegnać. - Dumbledore powiedział z westchnieniem._  
 _\- Ale skoro nie mogę wrócić tam, to kto pokona Voldemorta? - Zapytał Harry._  
 _\- Myślę, że gdy pójdziesz swoją ścieżką Harry, inni znajdą sposób by pokonać Toma. - Dumbledore odpowiedział rzeczowo._  
 _\- Więc pora odejść? -_  
 _\- Myślę, że tak mój chłopcze. - Dumbledore powiedział spokojnie._  
 _\- Czy spotkamy się jeszcze? -_  
 _\- Myślę, że tak Harry, gdziekolwiek trafisz Harry... pamiętaj, że jeśli gdzieś tam mnie spotkasz to możesz zwrócić się do mnie o pomoc. -_  
 _\- Dziękuje Profesorze. -_  
 _\- Żegnaj Harry. -_

 _ **3 listopada 1959 - Grimmauld Place 12**_

 _Uzdrowiciel wyszedł z sypialni i skłonił się mówiąc. - Panie Black, Pana żona urodziła bliźniaków. Obaj są zdrowi, Pana żona równierz czuje się dobrze i chce Pana widzieć -_  
 _Orion Black odrzekł - Bliźniaki? Mówiłeś, że to będzie tylko jeden chłopiec. -_  
 _\- Nie jestem wstanie określić tej sytuacji Panie Black. Zaklęcia, które miały sprawdzić ciążę jednoznacznie mówił, że to będzie jedno dziecko. -_  
 _Orion Black uśmiechnął się krzywo i powiedział - Albo to twoja niekompetencja, albo interwencja Merlina. Możesz odejść, rozliczymy się później. -_  
 _\- Oczywiście Panie Black - odpowiedział uzdrowiciel i odszedł, mijając Blacka, który przeszedł przez drzwi pokoju._  
 _Orion spojrzał na żonę i dwójkę dzieci leżących w łóżeczkach nieopodal jej łoża, a następnia przemówił - Szczęście nam dopisuje Walburgo, ród Blacków doczekał się dwóch nowych potomków, musimy wychować ich w dobrym obyczaju i tradycji. -_  
 _Walburga spojrzała zmęczonym wzrokiem na męża, pomyślała chwilę i odrzekła ze znudzeniem. - Oczywiście Orionie, nasze dzieci nie mogą upodobnić się do tych zdrajców krwi Wesleyów albo Potterów - splunęła nazwisko - Ci zdrajcy krwi coraz bardziej psują społeczeństwo._  
 _Orion pomyślał chwilę i odpowiedział. - Starszego nazwiemy Syriusz po moim dziadku i Orion po mnie, co do młodszego decyzja jest twoja -_  
 _Walburga spojrzała na Oriona i po chwili namysłu stwierdziła - Będzie się nazywał Regulus Pollux -_  
 _Black spojrzał na żonę i orzekł - Niech tak będzie, teraz odpocznij, a ja zajmę się resztą.- i wyszedł z pomieszczenia następnie zawołał - Stworek! - Chwilę później zmaterializował się przed nim skrzat i kłaniając się powiedział - Co Stworek może dla Ciebie zrobić Mistrzu Orionie? -_  
 _\- Zajmij się dziećmi skrzacie, gdy wrócę do domu kolacja ma być gotowa. -_  
 _\- Tak Mistrzu Orionie. -_  
 _Orion skinął na skrzata, odwrócił się i wyszedł z domu nieświadom tego jak bardzo zmieni się jego życie w ciągu najbliższych lat._

* * *

 _Witajcie, jest to prolog do mojego pierwszego samodzielnie napisanego fanfiction, aktualnie poszukuje osoby, która byłaby chętna na zostanie beta. Wszelakie komentarze dotyczące błędów ortograficznych lub logicznych będą mile widziane. Co do samej historii... Będę starał się, żeby postacie były jak najbardziej zbliżone do kanonu oczywiście nie wszystkie wydarzenia potoczą się identycznie, a daty urodzenia niektórych osób będą się różnić przez wzgląd na fakt, że Harry z tej historii trafia do alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której rodzi się jako brat Syriusza. Dla jasności nie jestem zwolennikiem par homoseksualnych jednak nie wykluczam, że pojawią się takie, jednak na pewno nie będą one tworzone z postaciami pierwszoplanowymi. Moje preferowane pary to Harry(Regulus)/Bellatrix oraz James/Lily oczywiście nie przesądza to wszystkiego. Ocena M została ustawiona dla bezpieczeństwa, fiction ten nie będzie zawierał opisów scen erotycznych, jedyne czego można się po nim spodziewać to łagodne przekleństwa i w późniejszym okresie wymowne żarty._


End file.
